Untitled
by Liena
Summary: Young Taiuka is the chosen heir to the Pridelands, with his twin brother Mufasa pushed to the sidelines.  However, Taiuka's cubhood was far from normal, and the slow transition from innocent cub to murderous brother and uncle was a long and painful one.
1. Broken Traditions

I know they frown on author's note, but just a quick one: I'm back! Kind of. This is a pet project I've been playing with, and I decided to go ahead and upload it. It will be slow going, just like Divine Intervention was, but I do intend to finish it. Just no promises on it being a quick deal. XD Hopefully it won't take a year though. Reviews welcomed!

* * *

The sun broke a black horizon, casting a red and orange fire across the lands. Shadows of trees and bush stretched from one end of sky to the other, forming streaks of black across a glowing world. A gentle breeze blew and clouds drifted lazily across a dawn-streaked sky. Normally a silent time of the day, a single sound echoed across the lands and, like a beacon, drew the waking animals of the lands towards a single, proud formation, glowing red against a dark horizon.

The proud roar of a male lion, a golden pelted beast with curious acid hued eyes and a mane as black as night. He was huge, even by lion standards, with a broad chest and muscular shoulders. He stood at the tip of Pride Rock, watching streams of his subjects approach the massive stone throne. The King turned his eyes towards the rising sun and breathed deeply of a swirling wind. Today, the new sons of the pride would be presented to their ancestors and followers.

Twin princes, barely hours old at dawn. A golden male with shining auburn eyes and crimson-brown spots across his side, named Mufasa. The other, a deep brown cub with the eyes of his mighty father and black spots on his fur. Named Taiuka, this male had been chosen as the heir to the mighty Pridelands, and the days old Sarafina, the daughter of Uru's cubhood friend, was to be his Queen.

King Ahadi walked proudly to where his Queen was curled protectively around her sons. Sitting nearby was his only other living offspring, a female cub named Zuri. She was well into her cubhood and had the golden coat of her father, the white underbelly of her sinewy mother, and blue eyes unique to the bloodline. Her eyes were so pale they looked like ice; young Zuri was blind, and it is this fact that drove Ahadi to sire a second litter of cubs. The proud Ahadi looked quickly to his daughter, meeting her blind eyes for the sparest of moments before he turned his attention to his sons. He nuzzled Mufasa with the same briefness he had given Zuri before he buried his nose in Taiuka's soft fur, exhaling into his chosen heir's side. As he lifted his head, he nuzzled Uru warmly and smiled into her shining auburn eyes. Today was a good day of a blessed season - Ahadi's pride had been granted new lives, peace, and prosperity. His sons would grow up with plenty.

Paepai, the aging baboon shaman, approached slowly from the sidelines. He was leaning heavily on a large walking stick with fresh gourds hanging from the top. As he shuffled past the young Zuri he touched her head softly, watching her smile faintly. He returned it, though she could not see it, then turned to Ahadi and Uru. He bowed deeply to them both, smiling at them. Paepai had stayed the night to assist in the birthing of the princes, and now he would show the kingdom the results of the long night.

Tradition dictated that Paepai only bless the chosen heir, but Ahadi had pleaded with the baboon to grant both of his sons as much of the blessing as possible. His hope was that they would share power as adults and rule together as brothers - or as close to that as possible. Deep down Paepai knew this would not happen, but he had agreed to grant Mufasa some of the blessings that Taiuka would receive. With Ahadi swelling with pride next to his mate and watching the movements of the shaman closely, Paepai began the ritual as morning light surrounded them.

He first pulled a fruit from his staff and cracked it open, dipping a long, bony finger in."By the fruit, I grant you the ancient wisdom of the lands." He drew a horizontal line on the foreheads of both cubs. He then picked up a handful of dust and spoke again. "By the dust, I grant you the knowledge and stories of all generations who have tread here." A sprinkle on each furred head was answered with a sneeze, and Paepai allowed the distressed cubs to calm down before he picked Taiuka, the chosen. Auruna, a lesser member of the pride, lifted Mufasa gingerly and followed Paepai towards the very tip of Pride Rock as the shaman spoke the lines meant for Taiuka alone.

"I present you now to the sun and the sky. May your ancestors accept you, and may the Great Kings of the Past guide your paws. May they grant you a land of peace and plenty, a time of prosperity, and all the wisdom they have to impart."

To roars, trumpets, and cries of jubilation, Paepai thrust Taiuka suddenly to the air. The brown cub squirmed uncomfortably and gave a weak cry of distress as his paws dangled. Paepai closed his eyes as a wind swirled around him, felt the warmth of the sun upon his face as it hit Taiuka. Next to him, Auruna was holding Mufasa as high as her neck could reach, and the golden male was staring around with calm, wide eyes.

Though none could see it, Paepai's face had twisted with confusion. The warmth had settled only briefly on him, and he opened his eyes to find that a small cloud had passed in front of the sun. His heart immediately sank... Never before had this happened. A bad feeling settled in his gut, and he slowly lowered Taiuka and cradled the young cub, who stared up at him with bright acid eyes glowing. Paepai stared nervously into the small face, a chill running down his spine. The omen was not good... Perhaps the mighty Ahadi had made a grave error.


	2. The Kings of the Past

As promised, it has been ages since I've updated - hello, reviewers! Are you still there? I miss you all! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I've gotten up to five so far and want to try and get on an update streak to make up for my long absence. I miss you all and hope I'm not letting anyone down too much! Also, I have yet to figure out a title for either story or chapters, so please bear with "Untitled" and chapter numbers until my name muse comes back...

* * *

When the cubs were old enough to walk, Ahadi began to take Taiuka to the tip of Pride Rock for long talks. The small brown cub was not much for paying attention, but they both returned with wide smiles on their faces.

During the bonding, Mufasa would be left to his own devices. He normally found companionship with Zuri, the blind sister who was as close to Taiuka as she was to Mufasa. Sometimes she would take the lonely brother out on her own and sit him on a rock under the stars, telling him the stories of the Kings of the Past. Uru would sometimes join them; the Queen had favored her golden-pelted son over the other, but Ahadi had been firm in his path.

On rare occasions, the entire family could be seen together, but the tension between King and Queen had seemed to flare up again since the ceremony had given Taiuka his position as next in line. Zuri was the sole mediator between them, often risking a sound thrashing from either angry parent as she jumped in the middle and pleaded for calm. Or she would rescue the cubs and take them for a moonlit romp through the Pridelands.

On one such night, when Ahadi and Uru had gotten particularly violent, Zuri had taken Taiuka and Mufasa to the watering hole. They sat silently at the edge, listening to the wind rustling through the tall grass and, in the distance, the loud voices of their parents sounding out harshly against the quiet night. Both cubs cuddled close to Zuri, who was now entering young adulthood and thus viewed by them as a protector. She was big, at least.

"Sons of the King," she spoke finally, her face turned up towards the stars. They followed her gaze silently. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"The Great Kings of the Past," Mufasa answered immediately. Taiuka continued, "They watch over us as the stars in the sky."

She remained silent for a while, her eyes closed and her ears twitching. She could hear that Ahadi and Uru had stopped bickering, and knew that soon Auruna would come to fetch them. The only reason Mufasa knew about the Great Kings is because she herself had told him; otherwise, Ahadi would have continued Taiuka's education and left nothing to his other son. He had wanted them to grow up and be equal, but he was clearly favoring his paw-chosen heir.

Footsteps in the grass. And they were familiar, but not Auruna's. Zuri sniffed the air cautiously, preparing to defend her brothers, but relaxed quickly and turned around.

"Sarafina, why are you out here?"

The pretty cub rolled out of the tall grass and landed between Taiuka and Mufasa, shoving the golden brother out of the way. She looked up at Taiuka and grinned mischievously. Sarafina and Taiuka made it their goals to cause trouble whenever they weren't being trained to take up the roles of King and Queen.

Mufasa padded to Zuri's other side and nuzzled into her. Zuri's blind eyes focused calmly on Taiuka and Sarafina. Neither would cause trouble around her; partially because she would hear their plotting better than any of the adults away and partially because they respected her. Sarafina pushed past Taiuka and bumped her head against Zuri's leg. "Yumba sent me out to find you. Auruna's coming, too."

Zuri smiled lightly at Sarafina's display of affection. She raised a paw and shoved the lioness gently into Taiuka, listening as they began to growl fiercely and wrestle. The pale lioness kept an ear on the two cubs, but her eyes turned down to Mufasa as he pressed into her side.

"What troubles you, brother?" she murred quietly to him. The cub rubbed his head against her leg and stared up into her kind face. Sometimes he found it hard to believe she was blind; even now, her icy blue eyes had pinpointed his auburn ones. The prince looked away quickly, staring up at the stars.

"I know dad doesn't like me like he does Taiuka, but I wish he'd…" he trailed off sadly, turning his eyes back to his brother. Taiuka and Sarafina were sitting close together, whispering and giggling. No doubt that Zuri could hear every word they said, but he was left out – as usual.

"He loves you, Mufasa," Zuri said quietly, wrapping a paw around the gold cub and pulling him close. "He simply doesn't know how to show it. You know that things have been rough with Uru recently..."

Taiuka and Sarafina, having heard the name of the Queen, edged closer. Zuri felt something radiating from both of them – nervousness and sadness. Taiuka pressed against his sister's side and looked at Mufasa, meeting his brother's gaze. "Why do they have to fight all the time?" the heir whined softly. Zuri frowned and closed her eyes, as if seeking an answer from within.

"Ahadi and Uru don't always see eye to eye. They fought before you were born over almost everything; when Ahadi realized I was blind and wanted to sire more cubs, Uru tried to make him keep to the tradition of first born – a tradition that has now been twice broken."

"It's my fault?" Taiuka squeaked suddenly, and Zuri couldn't help but smile. She leaned down and nuzzled the brown cub affectionately. "Not at all, Taiuka," she said. "You will be a fine king. Ahadi just wants to choose his own heirs and not allow the past to dictate who rules, but Uru finds no fault with how things have been for untold generations. Change is not always bad, little one. It can just be difficult for some."

Taiuka relaxed under her muzzle, pleased with her answer. He was about to press her more over the bickering of his parents, but she suddenly sat up and said, "Hello, Auruna."

The dark lioness moved up to the small group, sitting next to Mufasa. Zuri turned her eyes expectantly towards her. As if answering a direct question, Auruna chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"You know those two. If it's not one thing, it's another. They've settled down now though, and Yumba was wondering where you had run off to," she added pointedly to Sarafina.

"I thought she sent you," Zuri said suddenly, turning to the cub in question. Sarafina quailed under her stern gaze and ducked her head, mumbling sheepishly. "I didn't want to listen to it…"

Zuri frowned thoughtfully. "Sarafina, you can always join us if you want to. Never lie to me, though. There's a story about a cub who lied all the time… Have I ever told you?"

Three heads shook quickly, and their faces lit up eagerly. Even Auruna looked interested, and on the walk back to Pride Rock, all four were silent as Zuri spoke quietly, telling them of the cub who lied.


	3. Face to Face

Some of the next chapters might be a bit on the long side - sorry. I've finally hit my stride! Also, welcome to anyone who has decided to follow this story ( I have two that I know of! ). I hope I don't disappoint too much. =) Still no story title - I'm working on it, I swear!  


* * *

Several days later, as if sensing Mufasa's misery, Ahadi agreed to take him out alone on a walk through the Pridelands. Left to fend for himself, Taiuka took quickly to exploring. He was lucky on this particular day, for Zuri had joined Uru and the other lionesses on the hunt, and the elders were all sunbathing. With no attention being paid to him, Taiuka found it easy to sneak down the slope and dash into the grasses of the Pridelands.

He didn't intend to travel far from home, but his wayward paws kept carrying him further from the safety of Pride Rock. He found himself coming to the watering hole and crouched in the shadows of a rock, his eager eyes flicking from one creature to the next. Here, in common ground, the herbivores of the Pridelands gathered to drink, bathe, and gossip. As Taiuka listened, he caught several conversations being tossed around from giraffes to gazelles to zebras to wildebeest to elephants to…

"…trees are all looking lovely…"

"…good enough for… them…"

"couldn't see any… hyenas…"

"…starting soon…"

Taiuka began to stalk around the edge of the watering hole, utterly fascinated by the way the animals mingled freely and without much fear. They were alert and cautious, but somehow relaxed and calm at the same time. Taiuka wondered if they would let him blend in as seamlessly, and he crept forwards slowly. He had come to the edge of the water when the conversations around him ceased suddenly, and he felt all eyes land on him. He sat down between two zebras and looked around brightly. The gazes he met were mostly alarmed, and it seemed like ages before a voice from somewhere grunted, "What do you want?"

Taiuka took it to be a polite question, and he responded as such.

"I wanted to listen to you guys and see what was going on. You're all…"

"Not here, cub. We don't like the likes of you listening."

"But… I'm the son of Ahadi. You like him, don't you?"

"When he isn't killing us!" came another shout. The herbivores began to speak up angrily, their eyes flashing and hooves stomping. Taiuka suddenly felt trapped and threatened, and did the only thing he could think to do – he dodged the thin legs of the beasts and fled into the grasses, confused and afraid.

Why wouldn't they let him join them? He was just a cub, and he was also the heir to the throne. They should respect him… Worship him. Anger began to boil in his chest, and his paws stopped drumming the earth. He found himself on the crest of a small hill and turned around. The watering hole was still in sight in the distance, and he could even see Pride Rock from here. His acid eyes turned around slowly, taking in every detail they possibly could. Everything the light touches… He would rule it all one day. All of this would be his, and his alone.

He sat down suddenly as Mufasa came into his mind. Ahadi wanted them both to rule, but he didn't want to share. How wonderful it would be if, someday, he could walk alone in the path of power; could make the creatures of the Pridelands bow before him, talk to him, share with him, and serve him. And the thrill that gave him was something he didn't want to share with anyone – not even his brother.

"You shouldn't be sitting out here, you know. You look like a feast just waiting to be taken."

Taiuka jumped as his private thoughts were interrupted. He ran in a small circle but saw and heard nothing; only the wind sighing through the grass. A tight panic gripped him and he sank against the ground, trembling. He wanted to cry for Ahadi and Uru, for Zuri or Mufasa, for anyone, but his jaws were frozen. As if sensing his distress, a cackle sounded from behind him. "I won't eat you. They hate us enough just living – I don't even wanna know what they'd do if I killed their precious prince."

Taiuka whirled around and found himself facing a large hyena. She was lounging calmly in the grass behind him, as if she'd been there all along. Her large yellow eyes focused on him, and she wore a smirk on her face. A graying muzzle was the only hint to her age, and yet despite that Taiuka could feel power rushing through her very being.

"Name's Otunya. Grandmother to the matriarch. Not much of a position of power, but that's life. You must be Taiuka."

The cub nodded, dumbfounded. "Aren't you going to kill me?" he finally asked.

"What, me? We're not all bad, y'know," she said shortly, snorting. "I'm a great grandmother. I can't be setting bad examples for my pups. I want 'em to grow up right."

Taiuka simply stared. All the stories he had heard of hyenas had painted them as vicious and bloodthirsty in his mind, and here was one stretched out mere feet away, her eyes drooping as she relaxed in the warmth of the African sun. Taiuka glanced around the plains, searching for signs of Ahadi and Mufasa. Assured that they were nowhere close, he inched closer to the hyena, fully aware of her fierce yellow eyes following his movements. When he had come right up to her, he looked up into her face.

"Why do they hate you then?"

"Why do lions hate us? We do steal their food when the chance arises, but that's how we eat. We can't hunt big game, and the rats of the graveyard do little to keep us all fed. It's either steal or starve for us. But the real reason is something daddy may be better telling you." She cackled quietly. "I might confuse your little brain if I did."

"Why?"

"Because I ain't going to hide the truth, kid," she said. "Daddy paints me to be a cold-hearted murderer, so-"

"Tell me," Taiuka insisted and, to his surprise, Otunya regarded him with a quick gaze before she looked into the cloudless sky. She was silent for several minutes before she spoke again, her voice quiet.

"It was so long ago… Back in the days of King Basarki and Queen Nuriama. Times were hard for everyone, but the mostly the scavengers – the predators were too hungry to share their kills. Not that we blame them, really, but it was hard going nonetheless. Hyenas and lions shared the Pridelands equally – though we outnumbered them, we respected them. Basarki's father, Keyo, understood the balance of nature and the place the hyenas played in it. But the king grew old and his sun set, and when he died Basarki took over. He didn't look to kindly on us, and tensions flared. It all came crashing down when the hyenas came across a dead zebra and began to feast on it; Nuriama and her hunting party came soon after and tried to claim the right to the remains. The hyenas refused, and a battle broke out. It was short, however; in their sheer desperation, the hyenas ended up killing Nuriama."

Otunya paused here, looking over at Taiuka and meeting his eyes. "Yeah, they killed the queen. But the lions had more to eat, and it was the first meal for the hyenas in days. Pups and elders died daily – soon we had no more tears to cry for them, just a remote area of the Graveyard to drag 'em. And when we were challenged over a pittance of a meal, barely enough to keep our weakest alive, we fought back. Out of desperation. It was that or starve slowly to death.

Basarki was enraged over Nuriama's death. He came to meet us with his best hunters and fighters and delivered his sentence: permanent exile or death. Those who tried to fight or bargain with him were simply slaughtered on the spot; we had no choice. The hyenas moved to the graveyard of the mightiest of African beasts; reduced to living in bones and sharing mice and rotting flesh, while the lions flaunted their bounty."

Otunya shrugged and looked at Taiuka, meeting his wide green eyes. "Some fled, some fought on. Whatever Ahadi may be telling you, we're not violent criminals. We're family trying to live."

Taiuka remained silent, staring into the eyes of the aged hyena. She met his gaze, and simply by becoming lost in her eyes he knew that she told the truth. But why would his father lie to him about it? The brown cub sat up and looked around quickly; when he saw no one from his pride nearby, he looked to Otunya.

"Can I meet your family?"

Otunya looked taken aback. She stepped away and glanced around, as if fearing the same thing Taiuka had feared. She was in trouble enough talking to him, he knew, but if he was seen on their land?

"Follow me, princey," she finally relented. "You're the same age as my great-grandpups. There's a few of 'em – cutest things you've ever seen!"

Taiuka found that he had to trot to keep up with the spritely oldster. His heart was racing as he followed closely behind her, out of fear and excitement. If Ahadi or Uru or Mufasa saw him… If Zuri was nearby… He would be in a world of trouble to say the very least. But the thought of coming face to face with his Pride's greatest enemies and to learn about them was thrilling. Ahadi would be proud of him in the end, he was sure! He was going to find out the truth and talk to his father, and maybe he could change things – just like a true King would.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a very short one. Quick apology to Ochi, if you're still around ( I hope you are, I do miss you! ): I keep throwing ( mostly minor ) characters in, and I apologize. I'm trying to work with your suggestions while I work with my ideas, and I think I have a way to make it work. Please bear with me whilst I struggle valiantly. =)  


* * *

The next afternoon found King Ahadi tense and angry, sitting at the mouth of the cave. Uru and Zuri stood behind him, trapped, while another lioness of the pride was crouched in front of him. She was stammering as she repeated her story for the third time to the huge and imposing King of Pride Rock, who sat with his eyes closed and teeth bared.

"I followed their path to the Elephant Graveyard, Sire… I didn't enter. I know the rules regarding the land of the hyenas, but I came back as soon as I could and…"

Ahadi suddenly roared and whirled around, facing his mate and daughter. Uru stood protectively in front of Zuri, her fur bristling but her eyes showing fear. Ahadi blamed them both for Taiuka's disappearance, repeatedly asking why Uru had insisted Zuri gone out to hunt and why Zuri had left Taiuka alone. But now that it was reported he was in the Graveyard, Ahadi had snapped.

He stalked forwards and pushed his face aggressively into Uru's, his voice a dangerous growl as he spoke to her.

"You left no one to watch him?"

"Sarafina…"

"Cubs and the elders cannot watch the heir to the throne, Uru!" he roared, causing the Queen to flinch. Zuri pressed closer to her mother, closing her blind eyes and trembling. The sheer hatred and rage emanating from Ahadi was suffocating and terrifying. She feared that he would strike out or even kill one of them in his anger.

The two squared off silently for what seemed like ages before Ahadi snarled and turned quickly. "Desha, rally the lionesses. Post two here. Neither of these traitors are allowed to leave until I return."

The lioness he had addressed looked towards Uru apologetically, but the Queen nodded at her and sat down slowly. Desha disappeared, and within minutes two other lionesses had taken her place. They were cautious not to look into the cave for fear of stoking the fire.

Uru and Zuri retreated to the raised stone circle that marked the bed of the King and Queen of Pride Rock. Zuri sat down at the center while Uru paced around her. Zuri listened to her mother's rapid breathing, felt her paws slam into the stone with every step. The young lioness was unsure of how to approach the agitated Queen, but the tension was proving too great for her.

"Mom?" she finally ventured hesitantly. Uru froze and stared at her, auburn eyes wide. At first, she seemed offended; but the look quickly faded as she sank to the stone in front of her daughter, curling her paws over her muzzle and closing her eyes. Zuri stretched out next to her, pressing their bodies together and turning her face towards her mother's. Though she couldn't see Uru, she could imagine the look of misery on her face. No lioness who is told as a cub that they are destined to become Queen of the Pridelands imagines it to be like this…

"What happened to change things so much?" Zuri asked quietly. She might as well have been talking to herself – Uru would never bring herself to answer such a question from anybeast, whether it was her daughter, the shaman, or the King himself. Zuri had her suspicions, but when her questions were met with stony silence she, too, quieted herself. She knew that if she kept pushing, she would find herself stepping over a very dangerous line. From her cubhood, and through many hard lessons, she had learned one thing about her mother that she did everything possible to make her younger brothers understand.

Uru could be as unpredictably violent as Ahadi.


End file.
